A standard-size VCO/PLL module available today measures about 20.3 mm×14.7 mm×3.4 mm. The size of today's standard VCO/PLL modules, and underlying printed circuit boards, however, has proven to be too large for some of the next generation of electronic products such as, for example, the next generation infrastructure wireless base stations.
There thus remains a need for a VCO/PLL module, and underlying printed circuit board, which meets the needs and reduced size requirements of the next generation wireless infrastructure base stations. This invention meets these needs.